Love You
by Park Taehyun
Summary: Perjalanan singkat 6 pasangan dalam mengarungi hubungan cinta mereka, Bagaimana kisahnya? [EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE]


Love You

Pairing : All Official EXO Couple (Chanbaek,Kaisoo,Hunhan,Sulay,Chenmin,Kristao)

Author : Park Taehyun-ssi

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Lenght : Chaptered

Ini adalah FF pertamanya hyun, maaf ya kalau jelek readers-nim(?)

FF ini punya hyun, asli buatan tangan saya, bukan hasil plagiat dan contekan, kalau ada kemiripan sama hasil karya orang lain, itu cuma kebetulan aja.

Chaa~ selamat membaca!

Chapter 1 (Chanbaek)

Terlihat sesosok namja tampan berjalan ke arah pintu sebuah ruangan. Berjalan dengan gaya cool dan tatapan datarnya yang bisa membius siapa saja yang ditatapnya.

Namja bername-tag 박찬열 (Park Chanyeol) itu menghampiri pintu tersebut. Tangannya segera terarah untuk menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh suara lembut seorang namja yang tengah menandungkan sebuah lagu.

_**Niga animyeon andwae**_

_**Neo eobsin nan andwae**_

_**Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul**_

_**Na apado joha**_

_**Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan**_

_**Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka**_

_**(Yesung – It Has To Be You)**_

Telinganya menikmati betapa merdunya suara bak malaikat itu. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

Srettt

Terlihatlah di pandangan matanya seorang namja mungil bak malaikat. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap punggung namja itu. Senyum yang dapat melelehkan siapa saja, dan sayangnya hanya ia tunjukkan pada namja mungil tersebut. Ia bergerak perlahan menghampiri namja mungil yang masih bernyanyi sambil memainkan pianonya. Berdiri di belakang namja itu tanpa suara, membuat namja mungil itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hai baby, suaramu merdu, seperti biasa." Ucapnya seraya memeluk leher namja itu dari belakang.

"Aaahh, Yeollie? Kapan kamu di sini?" Jawab namja mungil yang bername-tag 변백현 (Byun Baekhyun).

"Sejak kamu menyanyikan bagian reff lagunya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengambil tempat di sisi kanan namjanya.

"Ohh, tumben ke sini? Ada perlu apa? Tidak biasanya. Kamu nggak basket? Biasanya aku yang datang ke lapangan."

Baekhyun memborong pertanyaan pada Chanyeol seraya menengadah menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menatapnya dengan matanya yang berbinar lucu.

'Baek, kenapa kau begtiu manis, seandainya ini bukan di sekolah pasti sudah ku lahap habis dirimu.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Tanyanya satu-satu sayang." Chanyeol menjawab seraya mencubit pipi namjanya gemas.

"Isshh, sakit Yeollie." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap pipinya yang memerah karna dicubit.

"Haha, iya iya, aku hanya ingin menemani namja manisku, apakah tak boleh hmm? Kalau soal basket, hari ini kosong." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ahh, iya iya." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya ketika sekelebatan potongan peristiwa mampir ke benaknya.

Flashback

"Ehh, kau dengar tidak, katanya Baekhyun oppa dan Chanyeol oppa sudah putus lohh." Seorang yeoja berbicara pada yeoja lainnya

"Ahh, masa? Padahal mereka terlihat biasa aja lohh." Yeoja yang satunya mengernyitkan wajah tak percaya.

"Iyaaa, dan kabarnya Chan oppa balikan sama Yejin eonni, ahh entahlah."

"Ihh, masa sih? Masa setega itu Chan oppa membuang Baek oppa? Malah kembali pada mantannya itu."

"Iya juga sih ya, tapi aku sedikit senang sih, setidaknya Chan oppa straight lagi. Aku senang kalau Chan oppa tidak menyimpang lagi."

Baekhyun mendadak seperti terserang penyakit jantung sehingga ia hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Matanya menatap nanar pada dua gadis yang merupakan juniornya itu. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia hanya berjalan ke atap sekolah seraya menundukkan dalam wajahnya.

Sayangnya ia keburu pergi sebelum mendengar kedua yeoja tersebut melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Tapi kalau kembalinya sama Yejin eonni, aku mendingan liat Chan oppa sama Baek oppa lah, mereka pasangan paling cute dan cocok haha."

"Ishh, masa iya kamu pingin pangeranmu itu menyimpang sih? Tapi iya juga mereka pasangan yang cute, kyaaaa~"

Flashback off

Chanyeol mendadak diam menatap namjanya yang tengah menunduk, ia mulai memutar otaknya, apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada namja di sampingnya ini?

Chanyeol masih berpikir dan ia dikagetkan oleh suara Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya.

"...Yeol, Chanyeollie"

"Ahh, ne. Ada apa baby?" Jawab Chanyeol setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Ahh, tak apa, lupakan, ayo pulang ini sudah sore." Baekhyun berucap sambil membereskan barangnya dna mengambil tasnya.

"Ahh, iya iya." Chanyeol mendadak seperti orang linglung.

Baru saja kedua namja tersebut berjalan bersama sampai di depan pintu ruang musik, hendak keluar, pintu tersebut terbuka lebih dahulu sebelaum mereka membukanya.

Dan tampaklah di depan mereka seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy.

"Chanyeol oppa~." Ia memanggil nama Chanyeol manja.

Iya, itu Yejin.

'Aish, mau apa dia ke sini?' Batin Chanyeol malas sambil melirik ke arah kekasih mungilnya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang bersama oppa~ antar kan aku pulang~." Ucap Yejin manja sambil bergelayut di lengan kiri Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang bersama Baekkie." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap yeoja itu dingin.

"Aigoo oppa, dia kan NAMJA, dia pasti kuat dan bisa pulang sendiri kan? Sedangkan aku kan yeoja oppa, kalau aku diculik, lalu diperkosa lalu di mutilasi gi mana?" Ucap Yejin sengit sambil menekankan kata Namja dalam ucapannya.

"Sudahlah Yeollie, antarkan dia pulang. Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Sahut Baekhyun seraya memegang lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Tapi baby, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat hari ini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menolehkan wajah tampannya pada Baekhyun dan menampakkan wajah melasnya hanya pada kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Yeol, kan masih bisa besok. Sekarang antarkan dia pulang, sudah jam 5 lebih." Baekhyun berusaha membujuk Chanyeol untuk melakukan apa yang yeoja itu inginkan.

"Tapi kau tunggu di sekolah saja, setelah mengantarkannya pulang aku ingin menjemputmu dan pergi ke tempat itu." Chanyeol masih ngotot.

"Tidak Yeol, ini sudah sore, besok aku ada tes matematika, aku harus belajar, pergilah antarkan dia." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, bener ya? Setelah sampai rumah segera sms atau menelpon ku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap khawatir pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Iya iya pasti." Baekhyun masih meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Yasudah, hati hati di jalan sayangku, aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Iyaa, kamu juga hati hati ya." Baekhyun membalasnya.

Baru dua langkah Chanyeol dan Yejin berjalan, Chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri, membuat Yejin mematung.

"Ehh, kenapa kembali Yeol? Cepat antarkan di—"

Chuuu~

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama dan penuh sayang.

"Segeralah pulang sayangku, jangan terlalu lama berada di sekolah. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol berucap seraya menangkup wajah memerah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap wajah yang merona itu lama, mengagumi betapa manis dan cantiknya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Iya yeol, cepat antarkan dia, ini udah sore." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi namjanya.

"Oke baby." Chanyeol melangkah bersama Yejin, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun hyung." Sebuah suara dan tepukan di pundaknya mengagetkannya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan namja tampan berkulit putih yang merupakan junior sekaligus adik sepupunya, Oh Sehun.

"Ohh, ada apa Hun-ah?"

"Tak apa hyung, ke mana Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tadi ia mengantar Yejin pulang Hun, baru saja." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunduk.

"Loh, kok sama Yejin? Kenapa bukan hyung?" Sehun menatap kakak sepupunya itu kaget.

"Iya, tadi Yejin minta diantarkan pulang, aku kasian padanya, lagian dia kan yeoja."

"Aigo hyung, kalau gitu kesempatan Yejin untuk mendekati Chanyeol hyung semakin besar hyung, astaga, sepolos ini kah dirimu?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi melihat kepolosan hyungnya ini.

"Ehh, memangnya bisa gitu?"

"Aishh, bisalah hyung, aishh sudahlah ayo ku antar pulang." Sehun menyeret lengan Baekhyun.

"Ehh, bukankah kau bersama Luhan hyung tadi Hun?"

"Luhan hyung sudah pulang sama supirnya, sudahlah hyung ayo."

Baekhyun berhasil diseret pulang oleh Sehun, karena Sehun yakin kalau hyungnya itu tidak dipaksa pulang, maka ia akan pulang malam malam nanti, karena masih meratapi Chanyeolnya.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Chanyeol terus mengantarkan Yejin pulang karena dipaksa oleh Baekhyun, sehingga ia tidak sempat mengajak pemuda mungil itu pergi ke tempat yang ia ingin tunjukkan.

Di kamar Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia berpikir mengapa namjanya makin polos saja sehingga ia tak menyadari gelagat aneh Yejin, astaga, Chanyeol bahkan ingin menculik Baekhyun sekarang.

Sementara itu di rumah Baekhyun

Baekhyun sedang sendirian karena ayah dan ibunya sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, ia biasanya akan menelpon Kyungsoo, sahabatnya atau mungkin Luhan hyung untuk menemaninya. Namun kali ini ia ingin sendirian saja. Tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From : -

Hai Byun Baekhyun, hari ini kau sendirian ya di rumah? Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi ke rumahmu dan menculik dirimu, mengasingkan dirimu sehingga aku bisa bebas dekat dengan Chanyeol haha

Baekhyun mulai bergidik ngeri melihat pesan itu, namun ia hilangkan pikiran buruknya, dna berpikir bahwa itu hanya orang yang iseng menjailinya saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapatkan pesan lagi

From : -

Ahh, jadi kau tidak takut? Baiklah aku akan menyuruh salah satu anak buahku ke sana, agar menghancurkan dirimu dan menginjak injak harga dirimu haha, tunggu saja.

From : -

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun

From : -

Pergilah ke neraka, bawalah pergi semua cintamu pada Chanyeol agar ia bisa menjadi milikku

Baekhyun mulai ketakutan dan meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Klek

Terdengar pintu rumahnya terbuka, karena sunyi ia bahkan bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang berat menuju ke kamarnya dan membukanya

Ceklek

Baekhyun hanya mampu meringkuk takut di bawah selimut, ia bahkan sampai gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

Seseorang menyibak selimutkan dan memakaikan penutup mata sehingga pandangan matanya menghitam dan membius Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi beserta dengan ponsel Baekhyun yang digenggamnya dengan erat.

Di rumah Chanyeol

Chanyeol sedang tidur dan tampaklah wajah gelisah dan khawatir, tubuhnya juga bergerak gerak gelisah. Lalu ia membuka matanya lalu terduduk memikirkan mimpi yang baru ia alami.

Terlihat Baekhyun berteriak memanggil namanya dan melihat Yejin yang tersenyum meremehkan.

Buru-buru ia meraih ponselnya lalu menekan nomor dial 5 dan terlihatlah nama kontak 'Baekhyunnie Baby' terpampang di layarnya. Ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, tak di angkat. Chanyeol mulai bingung, ia akhirnya menelpon Sehun, sepupu Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Hun, apa kau sedang bersama Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Aniyo hyung, aku sedang menemani Luhan hyung yang sendirian di rumahnya. Wae?"

"Tidak, ia tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Mungkin ia sedang tidur."

"Iya, itu mungkin saja hyung."

"Baiklah kututup telponnya Hun, thanks bro."

"Oke, no problem hyung."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai berpikir, satu nama muncul di otaknya.

Aahh, iya Kyungsoo, sahabat sekaligus tetangga Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia mendial nomor Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyohh?"

"Kyung? Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang aneh.

"Aniihh, akuhh tak apahh."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedanghh bersamahh Jonginhh."

'Ahh, pantas saja.' Batin Chanyeol

"Heishh, bisakah anak itu tidak mesum padamu sebentar saja."

"Tidak bisa hyung, Kyungie hyung terlalu menggairahkan." Kali ini suara Jongin yang menjawab.

"Aish, bisakah kalian hentikan kegiatan itu sebentar saja dan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun untuk mengeceknya sebentar saja?" Pinta Chanyeol

"Tidakhh hyunghh, Kyungiehh hyunghh dan akuhh sedanghh sibukhh nghh."

"Astaga Jongin, sekali saja. Kenapa jadi kau yang mendesah hah?"

"Kyungsoo hyunghh menghisaphh leherku."

"Astaga, tolonglah, aku khawatir dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Oke oke hyung, aku akan ke rumah nya, tunggu jangan di tutup dulu, aku malas menelponmu lagi."

"Oke lah." Jawab Chanyeol malas

Terdengarlah suara suara dari telepon itu.

'Ayo Kyungsoo hyung.'

'Aish, sabar Jongin, aku sedang mengancingkan piyamaku.'

'Tak usah di kancing juga tak apa hyung, nanti juga kubuka lagi.'

'Aigo kau ini pervert sekali sih.'

'Ayo ayo hyung, cepat ke rumah Baekhyun hyung dan memastikan ia baik baik saja lalu lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi yang diganggu oleh Chanyeol hyung.'

'Aish kau tak sabaran sekali sih.'

'Habisnya kau membuat ku horny sih hyung.'

'Astaga jongin, libido mu itu jangan cepat naik, YAA! Jangan meremas pantatku Jongin astaga.'

Chanyeol sweatdrop mendengar percakapan dua manusia di ponselnya ini. Kemudian ia mendengar suara yang aneh.

'Kyungie hyung, kenapa pagar rumah Baekhyun hyung terbuka? Pintu rumahnya juga, astaga.'

'Hah? Benarkah? Ia tak pernah teledor dalam mengunci rumahnya.'

'Iya hyung, ayo kita masuk dan mengecek Baekhyun hyung.'

Terdengarlah suara derap langkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin menuju ke pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Astaga CHANYEOL HYUNG! BAEKHYUN HYUNG MENGHILANG!" Jongin berteriak membuat telinga Chanyeol mendengung untuk beberapa saat.

"YAA! Apa maksudmu menghilang?"

"Iya hyung, dia tak ada di mana pun dalam rumahnya, eh tunggu aku menemukan sebuat note."

"Bacakan notenya."

"Park Chanyeol sayang, kau pasti sedang mencari Baekhyunmu ya? Haha, ia takkan selamat dari genggamanku kali ini. Selamatkan dia dan jadilah milikku kalau kau ingin ia selamat. Begitu hyung isinya."

"Aish, yasudah aku akan mencarinya, kalian lakukanlah sesuka kalian." Chanyeol mulai kalut dan memakai jaket kulitnya sambil mengambil kunci Ducati miliknya.

"Yah, lalu masa iya kami hanya berdiam saja hyung, kasian Baekhyun hyung."

"Aish, sudahlah, nanti kalau aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, kau akan ku telpon, dan jangan lupa diangkat."

Sementara itu Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ia melihat dirinya di ikat di atas rajang dengan tangan dan kaki terbuka serta tak memakai pakaian apapun.

Ia mulai berkaca-kaca, hanya Chanyeol yang ada dipikirannya, ia berharap ada Chanyeol yang akan menyelamatkannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat yang menyeramkan ini.

"Ohh~ Hai Byun Baekhyun, sudah lama aku ingin menamparmu." Seorang yeoja berkata padanya.

Plakk

Pipi kanannya memanas karena di tampar dengan sangat keras.

"Yejin-ah, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?"

Iya, yeoja tersebut adalah Yejin.

"Hah, kau masih bertanya apa salahmu padaku? Kau ini bodoh atau pura pura polos?" Yejin membentaknya.

"A...Aku benar benar tidak mengerti." Suara Baekhyun mulai menciut melihat Yejin yang begitu mengerikan di matanya.

"Kau sudah merebut Chanyeol oppa dariku, karenamu Chanyeol oppa memutuskanku dan memilih menjadi seorang gay yang menjijikkan bersamamu." Yejin kembali membentak Baekhyun, melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya dengan menampar, memukul dan menjambak Baekhyun.

"A..Aww.. Sa-sakit Yejin-ah." Baekhyun meringis mendapat semua perlakuan Yejin, bahkan di pipi, tangan, perut dan pahanya terlihat memerah bahkan memar.

"Rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang ku rasakan Byun Baehyun, kau harus mati malam ini." Yejin berkata sambil menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hajar dia, perlakukan dia sesukamu." Yejin berkata pada pengawalnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ti...tidak, jangan sakiti aku." Baekhyun meringis meminta tolong.

"Tidak manis, kami tidak akan membuatmu kesakitan, kami akan membawamu ke surga dunia hahaha." Jawab salah satu pria di sana sambil tertawa merendahkan.

'Chanyeollie, tolong aku, aku mencintaimu.' Baekhyun berkata dalam hati sambil memejamkan kedua mata indahnya.

Tiga pria yang merupakan anak buah Yejin itu mulai menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap leher, dada serta paha Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Singkirkan tangan kotor kalian dari tubuh namjaku." Terdengaar suara berat yang sangat Baekhyun kenal dan dengan nada penuh penekanan menandakan namja tersebut benar benar sedang marah.

"Chanyeollie." Baekhyun berbisik

"YA! Siapa kau beraninya mengganggu kegiatan kami menikmati namja manis ini?"

"Aku kekasihnya bodoh." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengarahkan balok kayu yang dipegangnya ke arah kepala salah satu namja itu.

Chanyeol dan ketiga namja itu mulai bertarung.

Bakk bughh brakk prangg dukk (?)

Baekhyun hanya mampu menutup matanya, tak sanggup melihat keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Tak lama setelah itu, semua ikatan di tubuhnya terlepas dan ia segera membuka matanya.

Terlihat di depannya, namjanya, seorang Park Chanyeol yang menyelamatkan dan keadaan babak belur, dari sudut bibirnya keluar darah dan memar, pipinya membiru dan dari pelipisnya mengalir darah segar.

"Chanyeollie." Panggil Baekhyun lalu segera memeluk namja di depannya.

"Sudahlah, baby tak apa, aku di sini, tenanglah." Chanyeol berupaya menenangkan Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggung sempit namja itu.

"Maafkan aku Yeollie, aku membuatmu khawatir dan sampai babak belur seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap bersalah kekasihnya dan mangusap lembut wajah kekasihnya yang sedang babak belur.

"Tak apa baby, ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku yang tak bisa menjagamu, maafkan aku, aku tak seharusnya menuruti keinginanmu untuk mengantarnya pulang, maafkan aku baby." Chanyeol meminta maaf sambil memegang tangan halus namjanya yang sedang berada di pipi kanannya.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu ne Yeollie." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Tatapan inilah yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Tatapannya yang lembut, menenangkan dan penuh cinta.

"Ne, sebaiknya kita pulang ya, aku akan menginap di rumahmu." Ajak Chanyeol sambil memakaikan baju Baekhyun yang tadi di lepas oleh Yejin.

"Ne Yeollie." Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

Setibanya mereka di rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke dapur mengambil es, dan obat, sedangkan Chanyeol naik ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Yeollie." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya pada Chanyeol yang ada di kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya sedang tertutup. Lalu ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan

Blush~

Wajahnya sukses memerah sempurna, karena Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depannya dengan shirtless alias bertelanjang dada. Baekhyun merona melihat dada bidang dan perut berotot Chanyeol. Ia merona manis dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Kenapa menutup mata baby? Kau malu melihatku? Bukalah matamu." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda pada Baekhyun.

Lantas Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap imut Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum ehmmm seksi?

"Su...Sudahlah Yeo...Yeollie, si..sini ku obat..i lu..lukamu." Baekhyun berkata terbata bata karena gugup melihat badan tegap nan seksi milik kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur Baekhyun sambil membuka kedua pahanya dan Baekhyun duduk diantara dua pahanya. (ngerti kan? Ngerti dong kkk~)

Baekhyun mulai mengompres luka Chanyeol dengan es batu dan Chanyeol hanya mampu meringis.

"Pelan pelan baby."

"Ini sudah pelan pelan Yeollie, sabar ne."

Ketika sedang mengobati Chanyeol, gerakan Baekhyun terhenti karena matanya bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kenapa Chanyeollie? Ada yang salah denganku?" Baekhyun berbisik, masih sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata anjingnya.

"Kau sungguh indah baby, sangat indah. Baru kali ini aku menemukan makhluk seindah dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam.

Baekhyun hanya merona dan diam bagaikan patung.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya, perlahan namun pasti bibir Chanyeol bertemu dengan cherry milik Baekhyun.

Chuuuu~

Tangan kiri Chanyeol berada di tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan irisnya, menyesap manisnya cherry Baekhyun yang baru ia rasakan setelah setahun menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih mungilnya. Ia takut merusak kepolosan namja manisnya.

Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini diam dan mengerjap imut. Kemudian ia menuruti instingnya untuk memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Menikmati lumatan lembut yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Membuatnya bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik dan melayang.

Chanyeol memutuskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau sungguh manis baby, apalagi ini." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengelus pelan bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun merona

"Ahh, Yeolli jangan begitu." Jawab Baekhyun malu sambil memukul pelan dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Haha, sudahlah sayangku. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Chanyeol menatap lembut manik kekasihnya.

"Apa itu Yeollie?" baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. Chanyeol bahkan ingin menerkamnya sekarang karena kada keimutan pacarnya ini terlalu over.

"Apa kau cemburu melihatku dengan Yejin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu kok Yeollie, cuma rasanya sakit di dadaku juga rasa sebal dan seakan aku yang ingin di sebelah Yeollie menggantikan yeoja itu dan bergelayut manja di lengan Yeollie." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut.

"Itu namanya cemburu sayangku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua pipi bulat namja itu dengan gemas. Hah, kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu imut?

"Ahh, apakah itu cemburu Yeollie? Berarti aku cemburu ya? Tapi aku masih cemburu loh dengan Yejin."

"Sudahkah sayangku, tak perlu cemburu, aku hanya sayang Baekhyun, cinta Baekhyun, tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu namja manisku." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum mengecup pelan bibir manis kekasihnya itu lalu memeluknya lembut.

Diriku hanya untukku dan hatiku hanya memilihmu, jangan pernah ragukan cintaku, karena aku hanya akan selalu melihat ke arahmu. — Park Chanyeol

Yeaayyy, selesai sudah chapter 1, jangan lupa review ya readers-nim(?) review kalian adalah semangat ku untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Berikan saran dan tanggapan kalian ke kolom review di bawah ini. Hyun yakin ceritanya pasti kurang greget kan? Hehe~ maaf ne~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

*bow bareng Chanbaek oppa*


End file.
